Our Last Summer
by Cloudy Black
Summary: It's finally happened. Notorious bachelor Sirius Black has finally settled down, but when the visit the Weasley's for the summer, they are worried whether their relationship will last. Will is be their last summer.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything apart from the plot, Claudi, Sophie and the un-named by boy. I'm just playing in her sand box for a bit.**

**Hi guys, well this is my first ever chapter on fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Cloudy Black xx**

Claudi sighed as she looked outside of the window. She saw the Weasley's, Sirius and Harry playing Quidditch in the front. They didn't ask her to play because she was a girl and she had Sophie and her baby boy to look after, but it would have been nice if they at least asked. She has feelings as well.

Everyone was staying at the burrow for the summer before they went their separate ways. It was stupid though, everybody was too busy to spend time with 27 year old Claudi Royale. Too old to spend time with the children and too young to leave the house by herself according to Molly bloody Weasley. It was going to be their last summer together as a family before she was getting married and they had decided for it to be the best that they stayed around mostly for Harry's sake. Only for Claudi, it wasn't how she expected it to be. Sirius, Remus and Harry played Quidditch almost every day since June and it was now mid-July.

She got to her feet and grabbed the book on the spare bedroom desk and headed out of the room. She went down the hall to Percy's room to return the book and knocked softly.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"It's me." She said softly.

She heard rustling on the other side of the door followed by the click of the lock as the door opened. "You okay?" Percy asked.

Claudi nodded. "I just came to return your book."

"Finished already?" He asked smiling.

"Yea, not really a lot to do other then read."

"Oh." He said glancing straight out his window where Sirius was arguing with Fred about something. "Have you spent any time with them at all since you got here?"

"Well at meals and…"

"Claudi." He said sternly as she shook her head and Percy saw how upset she was. He sighed as he held out his arm as she walked towards him and he just held her.

"Mum where's Perce?" Charlie asked as Bill looked up from his paper.

"He is room doing his work I suppose. But you boys aren't to disturb him, he is doing very important work.." Molly told her two oldest boys, before she even finish her sentence the eldest Weasley boys had started to sprint up the stairs to see if they could get their studious little brother to go to Diagon Alley with them.

As Charlie and Bill both made their way upstairs, they noticed Percy's door was open, which was highly unusual as he liked his privacy. Their blue eyes widened at the scene in front of them. Percy was hugging Claudi while she cried her eyes out. Bill frowned and cleared his throat.

Percy opened his eyes and narrowed them at his two brothers. "I'll be back." He whispered to her as she nodded as he went out of his room shoving his brothers with him and shut the door. "What do you two want?"

"Can't we say hi to our brother?" Charlie asked.

"So what's with you and Claudi? Is she alright?" Bill asked cutting to the chase.

"Nothing and no she isn't. Her husband to be and all his friends have been ignoring her and when they do see her, they treat her like shit"

"Didn't seem like nothing, she's not considering leaving him is she, anyone can see they belong together. It can't be that bad"

"She's a bit upset that her fiancée and her friends would rather be on broomsticks then spending their last summer before they get married with her."

"Oh."

"But surely they've had some time together right?" Charlie asked.

"Yea if you count meal times and pillow talk"

"Dinner!" Molly's voice was heard throughout the burrow. The three boys heard footsteps running into the house from downstairs.

"Claudi it's time for dinner." Percy said as he opened the door.

"Not hungry." She said staring out the window, with tear tracks covering her face.

"Come on Claudi." Charlie said smiling at her. "Mum made lasagne."

"Who can pass that up?" Bill asked grinning.

"Fine only to not annoy your mother. It's horrible when she screams at me, makes me feel like I'm 17 again" She mumbled getting to her feet as they went downstairs.

"Where's Claudi?" Molly asked.

Everyone who had been playing quidditch exchanged a look. "She's uh…."

"Right here mum." Bill said as the four of them entered the kitchen. "Had to drag her away from a book."

"That's my girl, always reading a book." Sirius chuckled.

"Nice to know you know me so well Sirius." Claudi snarled back. The shocked look on his face was enough to almost make her apologies, but she didn't. He owed her an apology.

Claudi moved backwards a bit to leave the room but was stopped when her backside hit something. She looked up and saw Charlie. Why are Weasley boys so tall? Molly and Arthur aren't, maybe it's all the food they stuff their faces with. He looked down and shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

Molly and Arthur both looked at each other confused as Claudi took a seat between Charlie and Percy. Something was defiantly up between her and Sirius.

"Move over." Bill told Sirius.

"Now, now Bill respect your elders and anyway Claudi always sits next to me…." Sirius's said as his eyes widened seeing Claudi had already taken a seat between two of the older Weasley brothers. He went through the past day in his mind trying to find anything he had done wrong but can up blank. He sent his fiancée a questioning look, but his view was blocked by Charlie.

"Claudi we saved you a seat here. You always sit between me and Sirius" Remus said.

"This one is fine." Claudi answered him coldly.

"Well everyone dig in." Molly said breaking the tension noticing that even her kids and Harry were confused by Claudi's words.

Percy noticed that all throughout dinner that Sirius and Remus tried to make eye contact with Claudi, but she ignored them or just didn't see them. "May I be excused?" He heard come from her mouth.

"Of course dear go right ahead."

Claudi nodded and took her dishes into the kitchen to clean them up. Molly had stopped cleaning up after her after the big blow up between her and Sirius last year.

_**Flashback**_

_**Claudi POV**_

_"Thank you Claudi," Molly Weasley said as she dried the last plate from a dinner of chicken that night. herself, and Molly and Arthur Weasley were the only ones left at the table. Harry, Sirius, Remus and the elder Weasley boys had left to go clubbing. Of course, they forgot to ask her._

_"Excellent dinner Molly," Arthur said as he wiped his dirty mouth with a napkin that had been used more than once._

_"Fantastic,__ I just wish Sirius was home. I can't believe he forgot our anniversary. AGAIN__" __Claudi__ said as she __moved closer to the door, to wait for Sirius outside__. Faint shouts of "thanks mom" could be heard from __inside the house__ over the sound of rumbling feet._

_If I wasn't in such a nervous state I'm sure I would have appreciated the streaks of red, pink, purple and orange in the sky. But I was too worried, too concerned and too fearful that something happened to them._

_But then I saw something, a few black figures coming closer to the Weasley's house and growing larger by the second. I realized what it was in seconds; Sirius Black's stupid, yet ingenious, flying motorbike and the boys on their brooms. Typically you wouldn't see a flying motorbike as normal but after knowing Sirius for almost 5 years I had become accustomed to his stupid ideas._

_There was one thing, however, that I will never get used to; how often he stayed out and how late he came home_

_Sirius and the boys were party animals. They were men that loved life and adventure. They were oblivious to rules. And luckily for them, they were careless of the fact that the darkest wizard of our time was after them. Lord Voldemort was what he called himself and he was absolutely foul. Voldemort and his followers, who called themselves Death Eaters, felt the world needed to be rid of wizards of only half magic decent. I was what they called "mudbloods", but not only were they after people like me, no, they were after my extended family and my baby niece as well. But I'm going off on a tangent; the marauders just did not understand the danger in our world and then influenced the rest of the boys to do the same._

_"Claudi!" The voice of Sirius Black called out, "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you-?"_

_"What am I doing out here? I was waiting for your bloody arses to get home!" I hissed. But before I could continue my scolding Sirius's voice interrupted. "What are you so mad about were just out having a good time Claudi. We've stayed out much later that this and it's never been an issue."_

_"Well there wasn't a psychotic man after my life then. Did you guys even remember that there was a meeting today? And it was just so nice of you boys to invite me."_

_I saw their faces fall for a few seconds before Sirius placed a finger over my mouth to indicate for me to stop talking. "Not here." he said quietly, "Let's go inside."_

_I moved to my left and gently picked up my niece from her cradle. I turned to the door, which Sirius held open for me, and I glared as I passed._

_"I'm going to put Sophie upstairs." I announced, "Will you make me tea Harry?"_

_"Claudi, you know my tea always comes out terrible. Can't you just make it when you get back down?" He asked_

_"Have Sirius make it. I have spent hours waiting for you to come home and you guys can't be bothered to make me a cup of tea" I answered bluntly._

_After I came down, everyone had disappeared but Sirius. My temper was legendary and they knew better than to stay around. They probably thought that Sirius would kiss me and it would be all better. This time it didn't happen. We fought for hours and could probably be heard be the Lovegood's a few miles away. It was about stupid things like why we couldn't go home and how overbearing Molly was, which I guess she heard, she didn't talk to me for ages. But there was one thing that we said that I couldn't forget. _

_Before I met Sirius I was engaged to James Diggory, but I left him for Sirius after he got drunk and cheated on me and that's when I said,_

"_I should have married James."_

_But Sirius said something so much worse,_

"_Maybe you should have, I wish I never met you Claudi Royale.'_

_That night, I threw my engagement ring at him and left with Sophie and our unborn child…_

_**Flashback end**_

After Claudi had left the table, an awkward silence washed over the table.

"I've finished as well mother. Thank you for a wonderful dinner." Percy said quickly getting to his feet and followed along with Charlie and Bill.

"Molly…"

"Oh no you don't Sirius Black. Now I want you two to tell me why Claudi is ignoring you. You two are getting married later this year, six months today in case you'd forgotten. It's not good for you two to be arguing. Imagine if the same thing as last year happened. She came back 7 months pregnant and I missed Sophie's 1st birthday"

"That's just it Molly." Remus said looking at Sirius and then back. "We don't know."


End file.
